Anniversaire
by Kiosyato
Summary: Joyeux anniversaire." J'aurais tant aimé te le dire dans un autre contexte... si tu savais..." Résumé flou, je l'avoue. ' ZelosXLloyd, yaoi un peu particulier.


**Anniversaire.**

**Titre :** Anniversaire.

**Auteur :** Kiosyato

**Pairing : **Un Zelos/Lloyd (évidemment 3), bien particulier...**  
**

**Disclaimer :** MALHEUREUSEMENT, Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartient pas, ni ses persos, sinon cela ferait belle lurette que Colette aurait fini sous les poings vengeurs du golem du temple d'Isélia... ^.^

**Résumé : **""Joyeux anniversaire". J'aurais tant aimé te le dire dans un autre contexte... si tu savais...**"  
**

**Note** : Ma première fiction ! Petite fic pas très joyeuse sur mon couple favori de ToS. ^^

(Promis, la prochaine sera un peu plus "gaie" que celle-là u_u' (et plus "gay" aussi... hum...)

Bonne lecture, everyone !

* * *

_Un banc. Une pelouse. Un ciel bleu mordu par les nuages immaculés. Tu adores ça, non ? Alors regarde-les… avec moi._

Zelos marchait, le pas tranquille, aux côtés de son amie d'enfance. Sheena l'accompagnait dans une énième balade en sa compagnie.

**« On est arrivés. »**, dit-elle de façon neutre, voyant la maison de Dirk à deux pas d'eux.

L'élu roux alla saluer son « beau-père », comme il aimait l'appelait auparavant, d'une étreinte courte et simple. Puis, sans dire un mot, alla s'assoir à l'extérieur, sur le petit banc juxtaposé à la maison de bois. Son amie ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, accompagnée de deux tasses.

**« Tiens ! Du thé importé directement de Mizuho. Ca te réchauffera un peu.**

**- Merci… »**

Il était vrai que le temps s'était rafraîchi. Mais ce n'était pas l'unique froid climatique qui paralysait les membres de l'élu et l'empêchait de respirer. Il y avait autre chose.

Le jeune brune vint s'assoir à ses côtés, et déclara, après avoir bu une gorgée de thé :

**« Tiens… Ca te dirait qu'on retourne là-bas, d'ailleurs ? Orochi et les autres aimeraient te revoir, tu sais, et…**

**- Je… ne peux pas, Sheena. Merci d'essayer de me réconforter, mais… J'ai beau essayer… Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je veux… mourir. »**

La jeune femme n'en revint pas. Son regard ébène s'écarquilla sous les mots du rouquin à l'air ennuyé, qui avait lâché ça d'un coup. Le monde qui entourait le couple d'amis venait de s'ébranler à la suite de simples phrases, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Etonnée, déçue, elle demanda faiblement, sa voix trahissant sa colère sur le moment :

**« Mais pourquoi… ? Allons, il faut essayer de…**

**- Je sais ! Mais… c'est compliqué … »**

La voix de l'ancien élu se fit plus forte que prévu, étonnant de plus belle la brune. Elle soupira un peu, puis, les poings sur les hanches, fixa Zelos dans les yeux d'un air un peu sévère. Elle resta ainsi un long moment, le bruit de la pluie tapant contre la pierre du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis. Puis elle articula doucement, d'un ton beaucoup plus serein et doux :

**« Dis rien. Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux plus personne. »**

Un petit sourire triste naquît sur son visage.

**« C'est à cause de Lloyd, pas vrai ? »**

Question superflue. Le visage du roux prit une vive teinte carmine, d'un coup d'un seul. Il détourna son regard d'émeraude de la jeune kunoichi, puis afficha un sourire désinvolte en soupirant :

**« Allons, où vas-tu chercher ça ?...**

**Pas la peine de jouer, Zelos. Je t'ai vu, hier… Tu pleurais. »**

Sheena se tue alors. Elle observa le sourire de l'élu s'effacer petit à petit, se mutant en expression de nostalgie. Il serra le bouquet qu'il tenait contre lui. Des jonquilles. Les fleurs préférées d'Irving.

Ce n'était pas le genre de détails que Lloyd divulguait à tout le monde. Même lui avait ses petits secrets. Mais Zelos aimait le titiller sur certaines de ces cachoteries, et arrivait toujours à les connaître. Zelos était le seul à qui Lloyd se confiait. Mais c'était bien normal…

Il se leva. Sheena le suivit des yeux, inquiète. Le jeune homme alla déposer le bouquet sur la terre retournée d'une seconde tombe, qui s'était ajoutée à celle d'Anna, la mère de son amant. Son amant… qui le restera toujours. Il resta un long moment à lire les lettres gravées par les soins du groupe, dans le marbre froid. Cette épitaphe à elle seule signifiait tout, et pourtant, dans la tête de Zelos, une question restait toujours en suspend : pourquoi ?

_« Un fils._

_Un ami._

_Un amant._

_L'homme qui réunit les deux mondes pour n'en faire qu'un seul._

_Paix à l'âme de Lloyd Irving-Aurion. »_

Au fur et à mesure que la pluie tombait, les yeux du roux s'humidifièrent également. Il resta une bonne poignée de minutes devant la tombe, à voir les images des jours heureux aux côtés du jeune brun défiler devant ses yeux. Comme ce jour où il lui avait tout dit. Comme ce moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient rapprochées pour s'unir, à l'image de leurs deux mondes se réunissant. Trois longues années plus tard, pratiquement rien n'avait changé. L'amour de l'élu était toujours intact. Mais Lloyd n'était plus là.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait choisi ce jour précis pour venir. Pour fêter deux anniversaires qui marquèrent sa vie.

**« Tu te souviens ? Ca va faire pile quatre ans qu'on est ensemble… et… pile un an que tu m'as quitté. C'est drôle, non ? »**

Sheena l'observait de loin, ses cheveux trempés d'une pluie toujours plus forte. L'averse redoublait d'intensité, tout comme la tempête intérieure qui régnait dans le cœur de chacun. Elle soutenait l'ancien don juan étrange depuis cette rude épreuve. Sheena n'avait jamais vue un tel couple. Ils rayonnaient à eux seuls d'un bonheur communicatif et… tout se brisa, lorsque le jeune brun trépassa sous les assauts d'un groupe de monstres beaucoup trop forts, à la suite d'une exploration de ruines avec le professeur demi-elfe. Elle seule était revenue, blessée, en larmes. Tout ça se produisit il y a trois cent soixante-cinq longs et pénibles jours.

L'élu ne bougeait pas. Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, et enfin, la pluie cessa. Elle vint poser la main sur l'épaule de son ami doucement, murmurant qu'il faudrait peut-être rentrer.

Le jeune se releva, caressant doucement la pierre froide et mouillée, que le soleil illuminait désormais.

Ils se tournèrent pour repartir, Dirk les saluant du pas de la porte. Zelos savait ce qu'il devait faire. Aller de l'avant. Malgré tout. Pour pouvoir revenir saluer son éternel amour l'année prochaine.

Et celle d'après.

Et celle d'après aussi.

Et lorsqu'il sera fatigué de venir lui rendre visite.

Lorsqu'il sera épuisé de ces jours de pluie incessants…

Il ira le rejoindre.

C'est une promesse.

* * *

Assez court... Mais quelques reviews pour me féliciter ? Ou/et m'assassiner ? ^^'


End file.
